Customers typically use mobile devices, such as mobile phones, media devices, and personal computers, to gain mobile access to mobile content such as video, internet, and mobile TV. Providing mobile access to content requires the coordination of many various networks, links, and equipment. Typically, communication carriers provide this access between mobile devices operated by their customers and content providers that provide the desired content. The delivery of mobile content to mobile devices requires the use of network resources. When a large number of mobile devices desire mobile content simultaneously the demand on the network resources may cause a decrease in the overall service delivered to those mobile devices.